Poll war II (From the perspective of Meme squad)
For more information on this event, see The November Crisis. In the first Poll War, I didn't exactly play a major role. Now, with this poll war, I was in it from beginning to end, and I can tell you everything. The poll war was a battle between the Narwhals and Anti-Polls that lasted for around 3-4 weeks. Part 1 Beginnings On November 15, 2017, the user MartySays made this poll: "poll: what was your favorite science experiment in middle school?" Pretty harmless, since the poll was about the strip. Most people were fine with this poll, but a few of them weren't. Some other people weren't on board with the polls either, like LINK_O_NEAL and Nate Clone, because of the first poll war. After all this, you'd think he would stop with the polls so as not to spread the heat, but he came back with another poll the next day: "poll: have you ever been disappointed by a plant failure before? Things just started to get worse from there. GoComics users like Mdomino and Hockey17 were close to leaving, and the Anti-Polls like LINK_O_NEAL just kept arguing over the polls. You'd think he would've stop the polls like any other sane person, but he came back AGAIN with another poll: "poll: have you ever suffered a loss of nature? like a plant" I don't even... facepalm War breaks out... again This was getting bad. Now it was a full-fledged war. Because of MartySays' polls, the comment section was divided up again. I was pretty worried about this because of Vietnam wa- I mean, Poll war I flashbacks, so even though I was fine with the polls, I made a comment asking him to stop making polls to make the Big Nate comment section great again (subtle Donald Trump reference) but instead he replied "you can't make me." However, he made the mistake of replying with his other account, Boosted, the one he uses to make himself featured. At the time, a lot of people speculated that they were the same person, but no one could prove it until now. This was enough to make me an Anti-poll. The fighting became worse, and now Ellensays not only made polls, he also made rude replies to the anti-polls. One time, when Mdomino said he'd be leaving the comment section because of the polls, Ellensays replied with this: "just leave nobody cares tbh" Hypocrite. Even worse, the polls were spreading to other users like LOLtheboss157 and Minyhyugen. The worst case-offender has to come from Artur the second: "poll: write a big nate story arc" BOI. That's not even a question! You know you've made a bad poll when not even Ellensays or any of the other Narwhals can defend you. This was raging on for a while, with no sign of calming down. My shadow-ban Because of the many polls, a lot of anti-polls reported Ellensays to the GC moderators. There were a lot of anti-polls, so you'd think they would've banned Ellensays by now, right? Wrong. Instead, they banned me. Why, you may ask? Here are the reasons why, apparently: I censored the swear words, and yet that's not enough? Gollum barely censors his swear words, and yet he still has his account. That last one was directed towards MartySays, and can you blame me? I don't know anything about the second-to-last one, because it was deleted even when I signed into my account, and I don't remember anything about it. I actually didn't find out about the banishment until I saw this comment from LINK_O_NEAL: "Where did all of Meme squads comments go? Did he get banned?" I was so confused, since my comments were still on the website, but then Meme_Machine said the same thing. It occurred to me that the reason why I could still see my comments was because I was still signed in. I signed out, and sure enough, my comments disappeared. I tried making another account, but for some reason, the same thing was happening. I got so mad about this that I even made up a parody of Cee Lo Green's "Forget you" (targeted towards the GC moderators and Ellensays): '' "I see you walking around town with the account I love and I'm like: screw y'all! (ooh-ooh-ooh) I guess the polls from Ellensays just wasn't enough and I'm like: screw y'all and screw Ellensays, if I made more polls, my account wouldn't be pulled. Hey now, ain't that some crap? (ain't that some crap?) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish y'all the best with a: screw y'all! (ooh-ooh-ooh)." It's super cringy, and I'd be very surprised if you haven't exited out yet just. By the way, LINK_O_NEAL, I saw that poem you made on monday, and it was pretty good. Not great, but good. Also, how are you fitting 300 freaking memes on your phone? There's no way your phone would be big enough. MartySays's shadow-ban The narwhals stopped defending MartySays after he started spamming. Also, 0a1s2d3f4g5h made this comment: "Everyone, Ellensays has admitted to trying to seem the featured comment through spam. Just check his poll yesterday for confirmation and read the last replies. Also, he has all but confirmed he is using his second account 'boosted' to try and get featured comment. This kind of spam won’t be tolerated. Just please silently flag his post, as he won’t listen to reason. Don’t reply to him, don’t rant as I just did about him. Ignore, flag, and soon he will go away. We must preserve the sanity of the comment section". This had a huge impact to the comment section and led to a plethora of contacts to the GC moderators and flagging. It also got featured comment. The next day, Ellensays was banned. After a week of insults, fighting, and people saying that they're leaving (*cough* *cough* Mdomino), the war was finally over, and there was much rejoicing to be had with the anti-polls and the narwhals. As for me, this was my reaction: After the rejoicing, people decided to never bring up this poll war again, so as not to confuse or scare the newer users.' ' Part 2 MartySays's return On this wiki, MartySays announced that he would return on December 1. He later said that while he'd still post polls, he wouldn't spam. When he returned, it was revealed that he never actually left at all, but came back with a new account, Heroicash. This is the comment that he made: "Poll: who here likes stranger things?" Was he TRYING to get banned? Apparently so, because a couple hours after he posted this comment he got banned again. Look, dude, Stranger Things is a great show and all, but it has absolutely NOTHING to do with Big Nate. 4 days later, he came back with another account, NateSays. Here's the comment that he made: "Sheesh, guys, stop flagging me. And BTW, poll: what's your favorite Nate moment?" We wouldn't be flagging you if you didn't do stupid polls, like this one. He got banned... again... on that same day. A new MartySays On November 5, 2017, there was now a CzerwickiSays(later known as GinaSays).You all think he came back as CzerwickiSays, but he didn't. GinaSays was actually a different person: an imitator. Here's my proof: On the day the EllenSays account got banned, GinaSays (who was known as something else that wasn't CzerwickiSays at the time), the person made a comment saying that he contacted a GC admin and confirmed that he was banned. Keep in mind, this was before EllenSays announced on this wiki that he'd come back. I don't remember what the poll was, but it was similar to NateSays's poll. People were understandably frustrated at him, asking him to stop, but he kept posting polls. He sure is an idiot, that one, am I right? I now have depression. The Imitators There were now people who were defending MartySays. You might be saying, "Isn't that what the narwhals were doing?" They were, but that was before MartySays was spamming and started making rude comments towards the anti-polls. The imitators not only defended MartySays, but also made their own polls: It was SEMI-related to the strip. Because of these polls and them defending GinaSays, the anti-polls accused them of being GinaSays as well: I was against them, too, but I never accused them for being MartySays. Actually, I COULDN'T do anything, because I was banned, and all I could do was watch in horror as the comment section turned to hell again. ¡Que horror! Even worse, boosted was back, and he spammed, too. He was MartySays's alt account that spammed replies on MartySays's comments. GinaSays tried to deny that, saying that it wasn't him. Really? Just like how it wasn't MartySays's alt account? (͡o‿O͡) This part of the war wasn't that long and interesting, though, as it lasted only 6 days. The GC Moderators Take Action On December 11th, the GC Moderators came to the Big Nate comment section. They posted the following comment that might show the end of the poll wars: ''We’re working actively to clean up this section. We’re aware of what’s going on. Please feel free to write us at moderator@gocomics.com when you see some questionable posts. Please include a link to the commentor’s profile.GoComics Moderator Now the GC moderators were stepping in! We can all rela- http://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/When_Will_I_Be_Back%3F Oh no. Belligerents During this poll war, the comment section split up into 3 sides: The narwhals, anti-polls and imitators. The narwhals were all in for polls, as long as they were relevant, while the anti-polls weren't. The imitators actually posted polls and defended 'Insert Big Nate character here'Says. During the part 2 segment, the narwhals weren't active at all. These were the narwhals: * Narwhal * Pazy of Prussia * LOLtheboss157 * Kittehz4life * Minihyugen * BiggerNate91 (formerly, defected to MartySays) These were the imitators (or pollio victims): * Artur the second * Rachelfman * AlexCarey602 * Mrs. Godfrey And these were the anti-polls: * LINK_O_NEAL * Nate Clone * Meme squad (formerly a narwhal) * BigNateFan (formally a narwhal) * π * 0a1s2d3f4g5h * ExtremeHackerbot001 * Game Freakazoid * 1004Mike * Mdomino * Mrs.Godfrey (new) * Gina Hemphill-Toms * Trapper Clicker * 10/10 * Benica11 * The Antithesis * Arena Closer * Hockey17 (formerly neutral) * Meme_Machine * FALLENUSER001 You may be wondering as to why there were so many anti-polls. This is because, after the first poll war, polls were a really sore subject. Many anti-polls were in the first poll war, while others have witnessed it, thus that's the reason why the anti-polls far outnumber the other groups. In the beginning, Jonathan W.G. was a narwhal. However, after he saw MartySays's true intentions, and all the rude comments from the anti-polls, he firmly stayed neutral. Hev1 was neutral throughout the war.